


sweaters

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Wholesome, literally just dudes being friends, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Tadashi gives Y/N some of his clothes.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get myself to post all of my reader content on here because it doesn't suck but I feel embarrassed. I think this is pretty cute though.

“Try this on,” Yamaguchi said, and Y/N caught the gray sweater his friend had thrown. He looked up at Tadashi with a raised brow and the pinch server gave him a look as if to tell him to hurry up. “I want to see if you’re my size.”

“Why do you want to know that?” Y/N asked, and Yamaguchi huffed.

“You need clothes to wear while you’re over. I can’t imagine what you’re wearing now is comfortable.”

Y/N wore the Karasuno’s girls’ uniform and he had to agree it wasn’t comfortable. There wasn’t anything he could do about it because he wasn’t out to anyone besides Tadashi. He had grown used to wearing it though when he was busy enough to where he couldn’t think about it. If he hadn’t went over to Yamaguchi’s right after his practice, then he would’ve gone home and changed into something more comfortable.

“What about pants?”

“We’re not the same size. Go try on the shirt.”

“You don’t own any sweatpants?” Y/N asked as he ran his fingers over the soft sweater fabric.

Yamaguchi got up and went over to his dresser and grumbled as he did so. L/N wanted to laugh because of course his best friend would act like this over sweatpants. All the h/c haired first year could think was why would he still wear this skirt, the most uncomfortable part of the uniform.

“Here,” Tadashi said as he threw the pants at Y/N, who caught them easily.

“You’re so demanding. You could at least say please,” L/N said, and the olive haired man gave him a look, which made Y/N head straight to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Yamaguchi knew how much his best friend loved the way his sweaters looked and felt. There had been plenty of times they had hugged only for Y/N to feel the fabric. Tadashi used to fake being upset but he was just happy he was able to comfort the other in some way. Maybe buying Y/N some sweaters would comfort him as well.

“How do I look?” Y/N asked, and he walked through Tadashi’s door. He went straight to the mirror in the closet as Yamaguchi watched him from his desk.

He had a more masculine body shape because the sweatpants and sweater had erased nearly all curves. A small smile was on his face and he looked back to see Tadashi slightly starry eyed. Y/N gave him an expectant look and the pinch server jumped slightly.

“You look good,” Tadashi said, and his face turned bright red at the words. “Like masculine. Or uhm, handsome.”

It was unfair for Y/N to look so good in his clothes. He looked like an idiot now because he was flustered over his best friend in his clothes. He had even been the one to suggest it. Yamaguchi just hadn’t expected it though, he really hadn’t.

L/N smiled a bright smile before he looked down at his feet. His voice turned shy. “Really?”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi walked over to him and Y/N looked up at him. “Once you get a haircut and a binder, you’ll look like a cool guy that Tsukki would admire.”

Y/N laughed a little. “I doubt Tsukishima will ever see me as cool, guy or not. Thank you though.”

“You never talk to him, so how is he supposed to know you’re cool?” Yamaguchi asked, and Y/N rolled his eyes before he looked back at the mirror.

“He won’t see me as a cool guy if I never get to come out.”

Y/N messed with the sweater to see if he could get it to fix the right way. Yamaguchi had watched him do this with t-shirts and the uniform shirt before. He did multiple times a day and only Tadashi noticed the action.

“Well, you’re going to get to come out eventually and I’ll be here when you do,” Yamaguchi said, and Y/N stopped fixing his shirt and looked at the boy through the mirror. “Until then, remember you’re L/N Y/N and that’s how I see you, even if others don’t yet.”

Y/N smiled slightly and let out an airy laugh. “Thanks, Tadashi. For the words and the clothes.”

“No problem,” Yamaguchi said, and his smile beamed at the h/c haired boy. “Any time. Well, after I buy you your own clothes, then any time.”


End file.
